¿UN SUEÑO O UNA REALIDAD?
by Zelda-182
Summary: ¿Que le habra pasado a Saria?...¿Un sueño?...¿Una realidad?


¿Un sueño o una realidad?

¿Hasta donde serias capaz de llegar por la persona que amas? ¿Darías tus riquezas? ¿Tu felicidad? ¿Tu vida? Cuando el amor es correspondido no te importa nada, pero cuando no lo es ¿Qué puedes hacer?

- Hola Link!!!! Vamos a jugar!!!!

- Ya voy Saria!!!!!!

Link es mi mejor amigo, y la persona que mas quiero. Éramos inseparables, siempre jugando sin preocupaciones, pero todos sabíamos que él era diferente...

- Miren quien esta por aquí otra vez??? El kokiri raro

- Déjalo tranquilo Mido

- Que??? Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Es raro, por que no tiene una hada

- Y eso que??? Él es tan normal como tú y como yo

- Claro, a excepción de que él sigue creciendo y no tiene un hada

- Eres un...........

- Ya Saria, vámonos

- Pero Link......

- Vámonos

Yo sabía que a él le dolía, pero era la verdad, él era el único en el bosque que seguía creciendo con forme pasaban los años y que ni una sola hada lo acompañaba; pero un día nuestro guardián, el árbol de Deku, le hizo emprender una aventura que cambió su vida para siempre...

- Bueno, ya me voy Saria

- Cuídate....Adiós

- ............Adiós

A partir de ese momento cada vez lo veía menos y cada vez se iba alejando más de mí, pero cuando lo veía pasábamos momentos muy felices...

- Hola Saria!!!!!

- Hola Link!!!! Esta vez te tardaste mucho en visitarme, ya te ves mucho mas grande!

- Perdón Saria, pero es que me han pasado cosas estupendas, estoy muy feliz

- En serio? Porque? Que te paso?

- Esta bien, te lo voy a decir nada mas por que eres mi mejor amiga y ya no aguanto mas

- Que pasa Link??

- ...Es que...estoy...en...en...enamorado

- Que!!!?? De quien?????

- De...t...ti

- En serio??? (no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo)

- Si

- Pero....

- Hay Saria como siempre tan ingenua, es una pequeña broma, tu solo eres mi mejor amiga, aparte solo eres una niña

- Ah.... que buena broma (Que???eres un tarado Link)

- Si vedad, bueno, ya te voy a decir

- Si (solo era una broma)

- Estoy enamorado de la Hylian mes hermosa de todas, nada mas y nada menos que de la princesa Zelda

No daba crédito a lo que me estaba diciendo, yo que siempre he estado con él, que siempre ha tenido mi apoyo... ahora me cambia por ella...

- Pero...no crees...que sea muy pronto...para decir eso???

- Hay Saria, la conozco desde que salí de aquí por primera vez

- Ah

- bueno, me tengo que ir, pronto la traeré para que la conozcas, esta bien???

- Si

- Nos vemos Saria

- Adiós

No puede ser! Como se atreve! Tenía un gran encuentro de emociones, me sentía feliz por él, pero también me sentía decepcionada, triste, muy enojada... Me fui corriendo al bosque, a mi refugio, queriendo olvidar todo lo que me había dicho, cerré mis ojos y por primera vez el bosque estaba solo, sin vida, sin nadie que me consolara..............................

- Eres un tonto Link!!!! Te odio!!!! Que tiene ella que no tenga yo!!!!!

- Tal vez que es mas alta

- O que es mas bonita

- O que ella es una princesa

- O que tal vez ella si es una Hylian

- Quien es????

- Pobre pequeña Kokiri

- Si pobre, su mejor amigo la cambió por alguien que acaba de conocer

- Quienes son????

- Te gustaría ayudarla Koume??

- No lo se Kotake, ese Hylian siempre me cayo muy mal

- Pero esta seria nuestra oportunidad de vengarnos de él Koume

- Tienes razón Kotake

- Oigan!! Quienes son????

- Shhh niña, cállate

- Nos vamos a presentar

- El fuego es poderoso, acaba con cualquier cosa, todo lo destruye

- El agua es clara y transparente, pero cuando hay furia en ella no hay quien la detenga

- El fuego funde el hielo

- El agua apaga el fuego

- El calor del fuego evapora en agua

- Y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia lo tranquilizan todo

- Pero cuando se unen no existe poder que los pueda controlar

- Quienes son??

- Somos las gemelas Koume y Kotake

- Nosotras nos encargamos de proteger a las niñas que son cambiadas

- Que quieren conmigo???

- Queremos ayudarte

- Si pequeña, como te llamas???

- ...Saria.....

- Es ella Koume???

- Si Kotake

- Perfecto pequeña Saria, y que es lo que deseas???

- Si pequeña, lo que quieras

- ...No...deseo nada

- Clásica respuesta de niñas cambiadas

- Pequeña niña hasta los gerudos desean algo

- Si pero........

- Lo que sea

- Vamos, dilo

- Solo quiero que mi amigo este conmigo por siempre

- Muy fácil pequeña, muy fácil

- Si, pero todo lo fácil lleva sacrificios

- Como cuales???

- Tu sola lo veras

- Y ahora solo necesitas regresar dentro de dos días para empezar a ayudarte

- Pero que van a hacer???? No quiero ver lastimado a Link!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- No lo veras pequeña

- No lo veras

Y así, en una mezcla de humo rojo y azul, desaparecieron; no sabía que hacer, que tal si solo me están engañando? Me pregunte eso toda la noche y al amanecer me fui rápido de mi casa para evitar preguntas por lo de ayer y espere...

- Saria!!!!!!!!

- Que paso????

- Te buscan!!!!

- Quien?????

- Ven!!!! Corre!!!!!

Quien me buscara??

- Hola Saria!!!!!

- Hola Link

- Mira a quien traje

- Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Zelda

- Hola, soy Saria

- Link me habla mucho de ti, como si fueras algo mas que su amiga

- .....................

- Tranquila Saria, bueno, solo la traje para que la conocieras y quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y no por que Zelda sea mi pareja vas a dejar de ser mi mejor amiga

- ......Gracias Link..............

- Hasta prono

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Saria, adiós

- Igualmente Zelda, Adiós

Jamás voy a dejar de ser su amiga............solo su amiga. Pase mala noche y lo único que estaba esperando era que llegara el momento para ir al bosque...

- Que puntual eres niña

- Nosotras creímos que ya no regresarías

- Pero bueno, vayamos al grano. Toma esta poción

- Para que es???

- Ya veras, lo único que tienes que hacer es bebértela cada noche antes de que te duermas

- Y tú sola empezaras a ver los resultados

- Pero y si....

- No hay pero que valga niña

- Ahora solo dependerá de ti

- Pero recuerda que te lo advertimos

- Y que nosotras no decidimos por ti

- Bueno, nos retiramos

- Y...si las necesito???

- No nos necesitaras

- Bueno, ahora si adiós

Y se fueron como la última ves, con una lluvia de humo y brillos. La poción lucia viscosa y cambiaba de un color rojo a un azul, de azul a morado, de morado a negro; pero para mi ya no había marcha a atrás...

- Hola Saria, que haces aquí tan temprano???

- Nada Mido.........

- Bueno vámonos

- Si, vámonos

Espere a que llegara la noche, y como lo suponía, Link ya no vino a verme. Llego la noche y me tome un trago de la poción, tenia un sabor raro, y al momento no me sucedió nada, pero me dio mucho sueño...

- Saria...Saria......

- mmm....que...pasa???

- Hola

- Hola Link!!!! Que sucede???

- Nada, solo vine a darte esto (le da un sobre)

- Que es???

- Es una invitación; es que en un mes es el cumpleaños de Zelda y va a hacer una gran fiesta

- Y eso que???

- Es que va a pasar algo inesperado

- Que???

- Es una sorpresa, bueno, ya me voy. Aun tengo que entregar la invitación principal al gran árbol de Deku para que los ayude y puedan salir aunque sea rápido

- Bueno.....

- Adiós

- Adiós

No quiero imaginar lo que esta tramando...que tal si...no!!!! No va a pasar nada, la poción va a funcionar. Así seguí esperando y tomándome la poción, Link no había vuelto desde ese día, pero yo cada ves me senita mas diferente...me estaban pasando cosas extrañas....

- Oye Saria...

- Que??

- A donde se fue tu hada???

- mmm...ah...eh...no lo se

- Como que no lo sabes??? Si tu hada siempre esta contigo

- Bueno, pero creo que....se fue de vacaciones

- Que???!!! Pero si.....

- Bueno, ya me voy......Adiós

Creo que ahora si esta funcionando la poción, ya estaba a punto de acabármela y cada ves que amanecía me sentía mas diferente, como si...como si fuera yo, pero no fuera yo, como si yo fuera otra persona habitando mi cuerpo...

- Hola Saria

- Link!!!

- Saria???

- Si???

- Te siento diferente

- Ah...este...he estado un poco enferma

- Pero...

- Que paso Link???

- Ven, acompáñame

Lo acompañe hacia lo profundo de el bosque y lucia muy extraño, su cara se veía triste y preocupada, no se que le este sucediendo...

- Saria, sabes en donde encontrar las plantas curativas aquí en el bosque

- Si...por que??? Quien esta enfermo???

- .............Zelda.........

- Que tiene????

- No lo se, hace varios días que no se puede levantar de su cama

- Ya la revisaron???

- Si, pero no saben y es que...es como una enfermedad rara, parece como si....la estuvieran absorbiendo

- mmm...que raro pero que yo sepa ninguna de esas plantas sirve para algo como eso

- Pero tango que intentar

- Pero no te van a serv...

- Zelda se esta muriendo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Si ella se va a morir no puedes hacer nada!!!!

- Pero quiero salvarla!!!!!!!!!

- Creo que lo mejor es que la dejes morir

- Que dices????

- No puedes aferrarte a alguien que se va a morir!!!

- No creo lo que me estas diciendo.....

- Si Link, aun eres joven, puedes conseguirte a alguna otra

- Pero...

- No hay pero Link....

No se como lo hice, pero me acerque a él como pude y.....................no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo!!!! Lo estoy besando!!!!! Pero entonces el dijo algo que me desconcertó mucho....

- Zelda

- Que??????????????

- Si, Zelda

- No soy Zelda!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Pero.......

- Pero que???

- Al momento de acercarte a mi sentí como si fueras...

- ...Zelda

- Si, por eso te respondí el beso, pero, por que???

- Eh...no lo se...quizás...por que estas preocupado por ella

- No Saria! Esto lo sentí real, era como besarla a ella, la sentía a ella, la olía a ella, era ella!!!!

- Pues no se que estas diciendo

- Y cuando estoy con ella............Saria!!!!!!

- Que????????

- Que has estado haciendo???

- Nada

- No es cierto!!!!!!!! Que has hecho????

- Que nada!!!

- Que demonios le has estado haciendo a Zelda?????!!!!!!!!!

- Nada Link!!!! Nada!!!!!

- Eres una.....

- Como crees que voy a ser capaz de hacer algo así????

- Déjame en paz!!!!!!!!!!!!

- No te vayas Link!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se fue corriendo enfurecido, ahora por fin entiendo la poción...

- Ya viste como nuestras pociones si son efectivas

- Claro, ya casi lo tenías, por que no te la has tomado toda???

- Si pequeña, si te la bebes toda el Hylian ya no se separara de ti

- Si, el creerá que tú eres la princesa y que ella, que por cierto morirá, eres tu

- Que??? Zelda se va a morir??????

- Si, al tomarte la poción cambiaran por completo

- Así te quedaras con el y ella se va a morir, por que ningún Kokiri puede sobrevivir sin protección fuera del bosque

- El Hylian no te dijo que síntomas tenía??

- No

- Pues tal ves tu hada ya este con ella

- Y tal ves tiene parte de tu carácter

- Tiene tu olor

- Y pronto tendrá tu alma

- Vamos, ve a tomarte toda la poción

- Corre

No se por que le hice caso, pero me fui corriendo a mi casa. Todavía una parte de mi decía que lo dejara y que buscara algún remedio para esto que estaba haciendo...pero sabía que tenía la oportunidad de que el fuera mío por siempre. Llegue a mi casa y estuve a punto de...

- Ya no lo hagas

- Que? Link!!!!!

- Ya no pude hacer nada, no alcanzamos a llegar al bosque

- De que hablas????

- Solo vine a decirte que si ese era tu propósito...lo lograste

- Que...Que paso Link?????

- Y.........no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar

- Pero...Que paso???

- .............................................................................

- Link!!!!!!!!

- La mataste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ....................................

- La intente traer al bosque para que viviera!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ...........................y.............................

- Cállate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se lanzo hacia mi como si quisiera golpearme, pero algo lo detuvo de repente...

- Zelda???

- Si Link, soy Zelda

- Pero...te moriste!!!

- No Link, aquí estoy, viva y pronto estarás conmigo por siempre (agarra la poción)

- No!!!!!! (agarra la botella) Tu no fuiste, no eres, ni jamás serás Zelda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mi oportunidad, mi única oportunidad de tenerlo... se fue, la poción se derramo por el suelo y ya no había manera de ingerirla...

- Que hiciste???

- Me voy de aquí

- No te vayas Link!!!!!!!!

- Déjame en paz

- Link!!!!!

- Jamás vas a volver a saber algo de mi, y que esta porquería que hiciste te sirva de lección y ojalá jamás te encuentres a algún fenómeno como tú

- No Link!!!!! No.....

Corrí detrás de él, pero no lo pude alcanzar. Me fui al bosque desconsolada, maldiciendo todo lo que había hecho y el bosque volvió a estar solo...

- Saria

- Eh...? Mido?

- Ven, vamonos

- Que??? A donde???

- A casa

- Por que?? Que paso????

- Link vino a verte y después te veniste corriendo al bosque

No quise preguntarle mas, no quise darle detalles pero...me quede dormida...me sentía igual, pero.... ¿Y si no estaba soñando? ¿Si fue real todo lo que me paso? ¿Link ya no quiere saber nada de mi?

O..... ¿Solo fue un sueño?


End file.
